Home&Away Uncovered: Secrets and Psychos
by Dani Sutherland
Summary: This is really based on all the character in Home and Away. . A psycho is returning to Summer Bay and two residents have secrets. Please tell me what you think this is my first fanfic! COMPLETE
1. We'll Meet at Summer Bay High

_Home and Away Uncovered: Secrets and Psychos _

_Chapter One_

Hayley Lawson sat at her kitchen table, twisting the ring on the finger of her left hand. She had felt so happy the last couple of months but today she felt anxious. She knew why she felt this way because, on this day five years ago her, Noah her husband, Sally, Flynn, Leah, Kirsty, Kane and Jesse had all been held hostage by the crazy Sarah Lewis.

**_Flashback_**

_Sarah pointed the gun at Dani "Sarah Wait!" Sarah turned around and saw Noah standing at the door Sarah aimed but two police officers stoppedand drove her away in a car. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Sarah's words still rang in Haley's ears _tick tock tick tock. _Haley shivered she was sure Noah was going to be killed that night but was so grateful that the police had arrived in time. Her five year-old daughter Tammy interrupted her from her thoughts.

"What's for breakfast?" Tammy asked curiously

"What? Oh! Sorry Tam! We're going to have pancakes call your sister and I'll start cooking them", Hayley ordered.

Hayley and Noah had twin daughters, Tammy and Claire Lawson. Tammy immediately went back upstairs and told her sister to come down for breakfast. Noah had already left for work he was still the counsellor at summer bay high school and for work at seven o'clock it was now eight and Tammy and Claire were hungry as usual. _I'll get through the day_ Hayley thought.

At Summer bay high students were arriving earlier than usual this confused Sally and Noah so they went to the school gates to check out what was happening. At least twenty or more students were crowded around the school gates.

"Amy, what's happening?" Sally asked a sensible sixteen year-old student.

"It's her miss, she's been released and is moving to the bay tomorrow", Amy said.

Sally was just about to ask whom Amy was talking about when Noah nudged Sally and pointed to the woman standing outside the school with a policeman, Sally almost fainted...

The diner was empty and Tasha was busy cleaning tables before the customers started arriving. Tasha had left school three years before and was at University and worked at the diner daily. Only Tash, Colleen and Alf worked there now ever since Leah left the bay four years ago. Before Leah left she married Peter Baker and had a baby girl called Daisy. Peter still worked in the bay so the residents saw him often and he showed them pictures of Leah, VJ, Daisy and their brand new house in the city. _Riiiinnnggg _the burger phone in the diner started ringing "Tasha? It's me, I think you should come up here now bring Alf and Colleen with you", Sally told Tasha over the phone.

In the city Leah was ironing all the clothes that had just come out of the wash. But for some reason she couldn't stop tears from rolling down her cheeks. She was thinking about her best friend Sally and how she was coping she had no idea what was going on in the bay. Before they left she told Peter not to tell her anything about anyone in the bay, as she would remember the hostage disaster too much. She then started thinking about Hayley and Noah Sarah had aimed the gun at him, she was sure she was going to shoot but thank god Dani, Rhys and the police had got there in time. She didn't know how any of her old Summer Bay pals were getting on for all she knew they could be dead or living half-way across the world. Just as she was thinking her silver Nokia mobile started vibrating on the blue kitchen counter it was Peter.

"Hi Leah! It's me look I know you probably don't ever want to come to Summer Bay again but this is really important. Pack us two cases for me, you and the kids and then meet me at the Sydney Harbour Bridge in half an hour".

Before Leah could even ask Peterwhat was going on he hung up, Leah sighed andheaded upstairs to pack the cases. She definitely didn't want to go back to the bay but she knew her husband and if it wasn't that important he wouldn't ask her to go.

Flynn still owned and worked at the surgery but when Leah left the bay Colleen had to work full time at the diner and so he had to hire a new receptionist. Her name was Briget Hyde and she was Kim's half sister. They had the same dad but different mums. Briget definitely knew who her mother was but nobody else did.

"Um Dr.Saunders your wife's on the phone and she says she needs to talk to you as it's really important",Briget explained, she was quite shy and didn't like to disturbFlynn while he was seeing a patient.

"Ok thanks Briget can you beep her over?" Flynn asked kindly.

"Sure", Briget replied.

"Hi Sal! What's wrong is Kirsty having trouble looking after Pippa?" Flynn asked concerned for his daughter. Kirsty Phillips was a nanny and picked Pippa up from school.

"No Kirsty's fine. Listen, you need to shut the surgery and meet me at the school bring Briget with you and bring, Kim, Robbie, Jesse and Josie too. Oh yeah! Josie'sstill at the city visiting Dylan.I've tried calling all three of their mobiles but they're all switched off. Kim will be at the gym with Jesse and Robbie will be at the kiosk. See you there bye!".Flynn gave a puzzled look but did as his wife told him and headed to the school.

"Hey Kirst?" Kane called to his wife.

"Yeah?" Kirsty answered.

"Well I've just had the weirdest call from Tash saying that everyone needs to meet at the school right now including us", Kane explained.

"Why?" Kirsty asked.

"I don't know but she told us to bring Irene, Pippa, Rebecca and Joe".

Rebecca and Joe were Kirsty and Kane's son and daughter. Rebecca was six and Joe was only eleven months. Rebecca was best friends with Hayley and Noah's daughters, Tammy and Claire and Sally andFlynn's daughter, Pippa.

"Let's get going", Kirsty sighed.

Dani still lived in the palace but with Robbie, Tasha and Kim. Tasha moved out of the beach house because Kirsty and Kane wanted to have a family and there wasmore room in the palace. Scott fled the bay a year agoas his dream sailing tripcame true. He always wanted Dani to go with him but only one person could go. Dani recieved a text message from Beth tellingher to get to the school now. Dani grabbed her handbag and left the palace.

Beth still owned the caravan park and lived in the houseshe had also married Barry Hyde(Jekyll) a couple of years ago. Henry and Matilda hadgone back to boarding school, Jadereturned to the bay andBeth had adopted her. Jade had changed her surname to Hyde because didn't feel like a Sutherland anymore and she knew she definitely wasn't Laura DeGroot. Beth was still the president of the P& C atSummer Bay high school. Hyde wasn't the head teacher anymore (Sally was). He had bought the land where the Hunter's farm was and had built a primary and nursery school there calledSummer Bay Junior School. Some of the students that went there were; TammyLawson, Claire Lawson, Pippa Saunders and Rebecca Phillips. VJ, Leah's sonused to go there but then left when they moved to the city. Hyde was the headmaster and Jade was a teacher and Rebecca and Pippa were in her class. Hyde now had three kids Kim, Briget and Jade.

"Right", Hyde began "Let's head down to the school"


	2. She Won't Win

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Two_

Peter tried to force a smile at the familiar puzzled faces staring at him. It had been five years and he was on the same case **_again!_** He looked over at Leah who was showing Sally photos of Daisy and VJ and Sally was showing Leah photos of Pippa at school. Peter looked across the room Rebecca, Tammy, Claire and Pippa were playing with VJ and next to them Joe and Daisy were asleep in their prams. He then realised that everyone was there and began speaking;

"Um hi everybody now before I begin I just want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today, I know it must have been hard to close down your shops or to take your kids out of school but this is **_really _**important", Peter stopped and looked at everyone to see if they were taking him seriously and they were.

"I know some of you have dreaded this exact day every year for the last five years. I have, Leah has and I'm sure more of you have as well. But Sarah, Sarah Lewis was sent to prison this time five years ago and was sentenced for ten years however she was today released on bail", Peter stopped as he saw the residents gasp in horror and shock, Dani Sutherland had tears in her eyes as she knew Sarah would be after her.

"And that isn't the worst part, she is moving back to Summer Bay next week. Not tomorrow Ms. Fletcher your student was wrong. I know you'll all be worried but Sarah will be living with a woman called Michelle, who will be with Sarah at all times and make sure she isn't causing a stir , carrying weapons or trying to hurt any of you. I called you all here today to give you a bit of warning and to also reassure you that Michelle will be looking after Sarah and help keep you safe. Thank You. No I think we should all head to the diner and have a buffet with the children", Peter finished his speech and went to the diner with everybody else.

"I can't believe how much she's grown", Leah said to Sally "I mean last time I saw her she was in nappies!" Leah said. They were discussing their children and how much they'd grown since they last saw each other.

"Pippa, come over here a second I want you to meet someone ", Sally said smiling.

"Thanks Sal", Leah smiled knowing Sally was going to introduce Pippa to her.

"Pippa this is your Auntie Leah!" Sally introduced her daughter to her best friend.

"Hello", Pippa said shyly to Leah

"Hi Pippa WOW! You are such a grown up girl now", Leah said

Pippa smiled "Is that your baby girl over there?"

"Yes that's Daisy why? Is she crying?" Leah asked

"Yes", Pippa giggled.

"Oh sorry Sal I'll be back in a sec thanks Pippa!" Leah said whilst rushing over to her baby.

Over in a booth sat Dani, Peter and Beth.

"S-so she's free?" Dani stuttered "She C-can g-go wherever she wants the diner the s-surf club?" Dani questioned Peter.

"I'm afraid so Dani but don't worry Michelle will be with her at all times your safe", Peter explained.

"B-but what if Sarah hurts Michelle or knocksher out w-what will we d-do then?" Dani asked.

"Look Dani, Michelle is a professional she knows how to handle nut-cases like Sarah alright?" Peter checked with the worried 20 year-old

"Yeah thanks", Dani said.

Peter then stood up and made another announcement "In the meantime though guys before Sarah arrives just relax, take it easy and act normal. If you act scared around her and Michelle you might just give her some ideas", Peter warned "Just go to work, hang out with your friends, take the kids to school, go for a surf don't make her think she's won ok?" Peter said smiling encouragingly.

"So where are you staying?" Sally asked Leah whilst helping her and Peter put the cases and kids in the car.

"Um just The Sands in Yabbie Creek", Leah told Sally the hotel name she was staying at.

"How long will you be here for?" Flynn asked

"About two months", Peter announced.

Leah raised her eyebrows but then smiled maybe staying in Summer Bay wasn't too bad.


	3. Acting Normally

_Home and Away Uncovered: Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Three_

The last bell rang at Summer Bay High school and that was the signal to pupils and teachers that school had finished for the day. Sally smiled happily tonight Leah and Peter and her plus Flynn were going into Yabbie Creek for dinner, whilst Kirsty looked after Pippa, VJ and Daisy.

The same bell rang at Summer Bay Junior school. Kirsty always met Rebecca and Pippa in the playground. At that moment she had Joe in his pram and she was chatting to Hayley who was waiting for Tammy and Claire.

"I can't believe she's been let out!" Hayley told Kirsty

"I know", Kirsty said "And I wonder whose got the gun"

"So anyway", Hayley said changing the subject "Have you got the night off tonight?" She asked Kirsty.

"I wish! I'm looking after Pippa, VJ and Daisy and of course Bex and Joe", Kirsty explained

"Oh! Why Pippa, Daisy and VJ?" Hayley asked.

"Well Leah, Peter, Sally and Flynn are going out to dinner in Yabbie Creek", explained Kirsty.

"It's great to have Leah back isn't it?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah and Daisy's soooo sweet", Kirsty agreed

"Hi Mum!" Rebecca greeted Kirsty "Hi Hayley", Rebecca said.

"Hey Bec! Where's Pippa?" Kirsty asked her daughter.

"Oh she was talking to Miss. Hyde a second ago", Rebecca explained.

"Oh ok and Bec you can call her Jade now!" Kirsty laughed.

Pippa then came walking out of the school looking miserable

"Hey Pippa! Is everything ok?" Kirsty and Hayley asked Sally's daughter

"No! Miss. Hyde is making me write outmy _**whole**_essayagain it's not my fault dad lost it!" Pippa said moodily

"AwI'm sure your dad will find it", Hayley said.

Kirsty, Joe, Pippa and Rebecca then went back to the Lawson household forhalf an hour.Kirsty and Haley then had a cup of coffee in the kitchen,whilst Joe was asleep and Pippa, Rebecca, Tammy and Claire played together in the garden.

"I think you should tell Sal then she can deal with it afterall Pippa is her daughter", Hayley suggested.

"Yeah thanks Hayles but I just feel that I should do something as I'm Pippa's nanny and Jade is or was my sister", Kirsty said. "Woah is it really five? I think I should get back home and start making Rebecca's tea", Kirsty explained whilst putting all her stuff into her handbag.

"Ok then well I'll see you tomorrow Kirst!"

"Bye Hayles!"

Kirsty, Rebecca, Joe and Pippa then got into Kirsty's black jeep and headed towards the beach house.

* * *

It was five minutes past six in the evening and Briget was searching frantically for a patients record when suddenly she came across a piece of paper: 

_My name is Pippa Saunders and I am five years old. I live with my mum, Sally Fletcher and my dad, Flynn Saunders. I live in Summer Bay. My mum is a teacher and my dad is a doctor. My nanny is Kirsty Phillips. My best friend is Rebecca Phillips whose mum is Kirsty. My teacher is Miss. Hyde. My Auntie is called Sophie and my cousins are Max who is also five and Tamara who is eighteen. _

Briget read through Pippa's homework and though it was quite good for a girl who was five. She the decided to give it to Jade when she got home from work.

"Ok Briget you can hae the rest of tonight off as I'm going out", Flynn explained.

"Oh thank you Dr. Saunders I'm s-sorry but I seem to have lost Kirsty Sutherland's record", Briget said nervously.

"Kirsty? Oh no I took that out yesterday remember I told you she changed her name when she got married", Flynn said trying to jog Briget's memory.

"Oh yes!" Briget remembered "That's right she married Kane", Briget said thinking out loud. "Ok well I'll get going", Briget said.

Briget opened the surgery door and went in the direction of the caravan park. On the way she met up with Kim and Robbie. "Hi guys!" Briget said to her brother and his best friend.

"Hey bridge!" Kim said

"Hey!" answered Robbie.

"So do you want to hang out tonight?" Kim asked his sister whilst packing his stuff up on the beach.

"Oh! I would but Flynn's given me loads of paperwork and I've got to talk to Jade anyway", Briget said. Briget then walked off to the caravan park house.

"What's up with her?" Robbie asked Kim

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's something to do with her mother", Kim said. Kim first met Briget at Christmas which was six months ago, and she moved to the bay four months later. Having only lived in the bay for two months not many of the locals knew her well except for Kim, Hyde, Robbie, Beth, Jade and Flynn. Kim knew Briget knew whom her mother was and he knew Hyde knew too but if she didn't want to tell him that was fine. Kim sometimes thought that Briget looked a bit like Tasha they had the same sort of eyebrows dark but shaped perfectly. Their hair was also very similar, very blonde and wavy with dark brown underneath. He knew this was a coincedence but sometimes he wondered if Tasha and Briget could just be related but then again Briget had never met any of Tasha's relatives. Her mother, Angie was dead. Her half-brother, Dylan lived in the city. And Josie, Angie's cousin had been staying with Dylan for about four months. So there was no way they could be relatives. He told this to Robbie but he just laughed

"No way could Tash and Briget be relatives!" Robbie said "Briget is really shy and Tash is so outgoing you wouldn't even think they were friends". Maybe Robbie was right and besides he was a guy maybe the hairstyle was in fashion so he would never know!

* * *

Leah sat on her hotel bed reading _snow white and the seven dwarfs _to VJ and Daisy (even though she was asleep) But once in a while Leah couldn't stop sniffing and holding back the tears. Peter then entered the room. 

"Isn't it about time you were getting ready? I know how long it takes for you to look perfect", Peter joked.

"Whoa! Is it half six already i'll have a quick shower can you finish reading the story to VJ for me?" Leah asked.

"Sure", Peter agreed. "Come on then mate where did you get up to?" Peter asked five year-old VJ. Peter had been like a father to VJ ever since he had first started seeing Leah. However he had a secret he knew something about Vinnie, which nobody else knew. He hadn't ever told Leah because he was scared she would split up with hime for not telling her sooner. It was very complicated to explain and that is why Peter kept it at the back of his mind and didn't tell anyone.They were the perfect family and that is how Peter wanted it to stay.

Ten minutes later Leah started applying her make-up and straightening her shoulder-legnth hair. Tonight she had decided to wear her black strap-less dress with her hair down, some black sandals and her usual pink lipgloss. Peter decided to wear a suit and just did his hair the same as usual.

"So where are we meeting Sal and Flynn?" Peter asked anxiously.

"At Irene's that's where Pippa, Daisy and VJ are staying you know? With Kirsty, Kane, Rebecca, Irene and Joe", Leah explained.

"Oh of course", Peter said remembering.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked her husband, concerned

"I'm just a bit anxious", Peter replied

"About?" Leah asked **_again._**

"Well I've got a meeting with Sarah and Michelle tomorrow but I'm not going to let itworry me tonight", he said "We're going to have a fun night out with some friends", Peter said a little unconvincingly.

* * *

Sally, Flynn and Pippa arrived at the beach house fitfteen minutes earlier than Leah and Peter which wasn't surprising as they lived nearer anyway. When the Saunders/Fletchers arrived at 7:15 Pippa went straight upstairs to play on Kane's computer with Rebecca. As Scott left the Bay on his boat, _The Blaxland_, which Kane worked on, Kane bought his own boat and named it _'Phillips Crew' _and worked on it everyday. In the beach house Irene had her own room. Kirsty and Kane still had their room. Rebecca had Tasha's old room upstairs and Joe had Kim's old room downstairs. At exactly half-past seven (the time they were supposed to meet) Peter, Leah, VJ and Daisy arrived. VJ went upstairs to join Rebecca and Pippa on the computer. 

"I haven't fed VJ I hope that's alright", Leah told twenty-one-year-old Kirsty.

"Oh no that's fine me and Bec bought some snacks and stuff at the shops today anyway", Kirsty explained. "So is it ok if Pippa and VJ sleep in Bec's room and Daisy sleeps in Joe's room or would you like VJ and Daisy in the same room?" Kirsty asked the four parents.

"No it's fine", Flynn said, Sally nodded as did Leah and Peter.

"Great!" Kirsty said "Well I hope you all have a fantastic evening. We will I've rented some Dvds from Yabbie Creek for s to watch together", Kirsty said, explaining her plans for that evening. "Ok? So enjoy your dinner and I'll see you all in the morning. I'll give the kids some breakfast and you can come and then pick them up", Kirsty said.

The adults all said goodbye to their childen and headed towards the front door

"So guys", Kirsty said "Who wants to watch a film?"

* * *

"I can't believe how much Kirsty has grown up!" Leah told everyone else. "I mean last time I saw her she and Kane had just got married and she was still at school but now she has two kids and a job!" Leah said laughing. 

"Yes well Kirsty was going to be a teacher but when she had Rebecca she decided that she loved kids and wanted to be a nanny", Sally said updating Leah.

"Wow! Really? So what's the deal with Beth and Jekyll! Sorry Hyde", Leah asked Sally and Flynn.

Flynn answered this time "When you left Rhys and Shelley got back together and moved to the city".

"No way!" Leah exclaimed

"Yes and then a couple of years ago Beth married Barry (Hyde)" Flynn told a shocked Leah.

"So why's Jade living with them And who is this Briget girl that works for you?" Leah asked again.

"Well", Sally started "Jade returned about a year after you left and Beth and Barry adopted her".

"Wow! Really?" Leah asked

"Yes", Sally continued "And Briget Flynn's receptionist is Barry's daughter and Kim's half sister", Sally explained.

"**_OH MY GOD! _**Hyde has a daughter!" Leah said, almost shouting "Sorry!" Leah said, laughing. "So anyway", Leah started trying to calm herself down "Whose this Briget's mother?" Leah asked

"Well nobody knows except for Briget herself and Barry", Sally told her best friend whilst ordering some garlic bread at the italian reasturant.

"So not even Kim, Beth or Jade know?" Leah asked whilst ordering her favourite pasta.

"Well Kim is eager to find out and you know what Beth's like she doesn't really ask people stuff they don't want to talk about", Sally simply said.

Leah smiled she felt even more happier being back in Summer Bay than in the city maybe one day she might move back, with Peter of course. Tonight however she could tell that something was on his mind, and it wasn't just his meeting with Sarah Lewis the next day,it was something else. She always felt he was on the verge of telling her something but was always interrupted, whether it was by Daisy crying or her parents phoning she felt he always backed out of it. She decided tonight when they got back to their room at the sands, she would ask him straight out what was going on. It would be easier to ask him tonight because Kirsty was babysitting VJ and Daisyso they couldn't interrupt them. Leah sometimes wished she had what Sally had a lovely house, a buisness to run, no secrets from her husband and a happy child. The last reason was because VJ wasn't always the happiest little boy when they were in Sydney. He had friends but only a couple however he'd only been staying in Summer Bay for a few days and already he'd made friends with Rebecca, Pippa, Tammy, Claire and even Kirsty and Kane. The city was good but it **_was _**a **_big _**city filled with tourists and big shows. The only reason she moved there in the first place was because, she was scared that Sarah would escape from the institution and because she knew where Leah lived she didn't want to put Daisy and VJ in any danger.

But Leah was starting to reconsider, Summer Bay was her life she has friends there, a great job, met her husband there and lived in a great house and it was a safe place. She knew if she asked Peter if he wanted to move back he'd say yes, she'd made it hard for him by moving as he had to drive to Summer Bay from the city every day to get to work. But then again the house they lived in,in the citywas much bigger than any of thehouses in Summer Bay and it was brand new with a pool. Maybe one weekend she'd invite Sally and Flynn over or Kirsty and Kane or Noahand Hayley atdifferent times of course! That way she could catch up on all the gossip with her friends and VJ could see all of his friends too. But all Leah could think was maybe, maybe she'd stay inthe city or maybe she'd move back **_home..._**

* * *

For the last half an hour Kirsty had been trying very hard to get a screaming Daisy back to sleep. 

"Maybe she's hungry", Kane suggested

"Are you blind? Or did you not just see me feed her the bottle of milk **_two_** minutes ago", Kirsty snapped annoyed.

"Well why don't you try and get her back to sleep?" Kane asked

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO _DO _KANE! **Look you're being no help at all why don't you justgo and see if Joe's alright and then check if VJ and the girls are asleep", Kirsty said shouting and then calming down. Kane knew Kirsty meant nothing by shouting, she always snapped when a baby was crying and she was trying to get it to go back to sleep.

It was eleven o'clock and Daisy had been screaming since half ten! Finally ten minutes later whilst Kane was upstairs Daisy stopped crying and fell asleep, Kirsty tucked her into the cot and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't mean to get so stressed out and angry at Kane but she hoped he knew it was because she didn't really feel like working that night. Kirsty's job may sound easy just picking kids up from school and looking after them but it was ever so hard. When the child is about six and over it was ok because they can just play with their toys but when she looks after someone around Daisy or Joe's age it's harder. She worked on school days and had the weekends off. It was unsual for her to work a weeknight but it was a Friday and a favour to her friends.

"They're asleep", Kane said tiptoeing quitely down the stairs.

"Thank you", Kirsty said. Kirsty also knew that Kane's job was hard as well. He worked on the _'phillips crew' _no matter how hot it was, how dry it was or how wet it was. At least with her job she was at home and it was warm. "Kane, i'm sorry I shouted at you I just didn't know I was working tonight until Sally called me this morning", Kirsty apologised to her husband.

"That's alright Kirst I know you mean nothing by it", he told her.

All she had left of work for the week was feeding the kids breakfast in the morning and then a free weekend and preparing herself for Sarah Lewis...

* * *

The next morning Hayley got up earlier than usual, and looked through her and Noah's wedding photos. It was the best day of her life and all her friends were there. Dani Sutherland caught the bouquet which she was also very happy about since that was her best friend. It was Saturday so Hayley only worked in the gym from nine until twelve. Then she was meeting Dani at the diner for lunch. Noah looked after Claire and Tammy every Saturday and took them to the beach for a swim, the kiosk for a milkshake and if they were really lucky lunch at the diner. The house phone then started to ring

"Hello Lawsons house", Hayley said into the reciever

"Oh hi Sal! How are things? What? Um no I haven't seen Peter since the meeting why? He said what? No! Way! No! No! How's Leah! **_OH MY GOD REALLY? _**Um well I'll call Dan (Dani) and then while I'm at work I'll ask members if they've seen him and I'll ask Noah to keep a look out at the beach ok! Right i'll call you later Bye!"

Hayley hung up the phone with shock this looked the beginning of a very **_long _**day!


	4. Peter's Confession and the Letter

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Four_

Leah had been lying on her hotel bed in exactly the same spot and position for the last fifteen minutes. She was thinking, thinking about the secret Peter had told her last night. Leah had been crying from the minute he told her last night and was still crying now. She couldn't understand why he had kept it from her they're married, he said he had a reason but when she heard it she told him it was a pathetic excuse.

He said "I was going to tell you when we were held hostage" and when she asked why didn't he tell her sooner he said "I was scared that you were going to break up with me and hate me".

Leah wiped her face with her hands. She felt sorry for Kirsty for dumping her kids on her again. The problem was she hadn't seen Peter since last night and neither had anyone else in Summer Bay. Why would you keep something like that from someone? Especially your own wife. She would have understood if he told her the minute they met, the minute she said "Hi I'm Leah Patterson and this is my son, VJ short for Vinnie Junior". But no Peter a **_Detective _**kept it until five years after they met. She wouldn't have minded if he kept it for five days, weeks or months but five years. That was pathetic!

He told her something, something that Jesse had suspected six years ago but it wasn't true. Peter told her that Vinnie, Vinnie Patterson, Vinnie, Leah's ex-husband, Vinnie, VJ's father was well and truly... **_Alive! _**And that Vinnie was Peter's cousin! Leah almost fainted she just sat down and stared then shouted at Peter. Leah finally got out of bed and packed all of her stuff into a case. Sally and Flynn had been kind enough to let her stay there for tonight and then tomorrow she was renting a caravan from Beth.

When Leah arrived at Sally's ten minutes later nobody was in. So she tried the surgery but the only person there was a young-looking girl with blonde wavy hair tied into a bun. For a second Leah though it was Tasha but when the girl turned around she saw her face was quite different but still fairly similar. She had a badge on which said:

**SAUNDERS SURGERY: MISS. B. HYDE _Briget Hyde _RECEPTONIST**

_Colleen's replacement_ Leah thought.

"Hi can I help?" Briget asked Leah kindly

"Um is Flynn in? Or Sal, Sally sorry", Leah asked the blonde receptionist

"Sorry Dr.Saunders has popped out for a second and Ms. Fletcher is out looking for Leah? Is it Leah's husband?" Briget asked and explained.

"Yes it's Leah", Leah paused "Leah Baker", Leah said reaching out her hand for Briget to shake.

"Oh Sorry! I didn't realise that you were Leah so um are you staying with the doctor and his wife tonight?" asked Briget whilst sorting out the files of 'Kirsty Roberts' and 'Irene Phillips'. "Oh no! That's totally wrong! Could you please help? It'll only take a sec", Briget said. Leah explained to the newcomer that Irene and Kirsty lived in the same house but were not relatives and that Kirsty was Kirsty Phillips and Irene was Irene Roberts. Briget felt embarrassed she'd lived in Summer Bay for two months and didn't even know people's surnames.

* * *

In the city Peter was sitting at a desk with a familiar face sitting opposite him. It was his meeting with Sarah Lewis and Michelle Rain to talk about Sarah's 'improvement' in prison. 

"So Sarah said that she realiseswhat she did waswrong", Michelle explained to Peter who was surprisingly concentrating with everything happening with Leah.

"Too right it was wrong she stole Natasha Andrews' gun, shot Jesse McGregor with it, held half of Summer Bay hostage,almost killed Dani Sutherland and Noah Lawson and then made me end up ina coma", Peter said explaining everything Sarah haddone wrong inSummer Bay. Sarah just sat there she hadn't said a word since the meeting beganwhich Peter foundquite strange. "Sarah what do you think of all the things that you've done wrong?" Peter asked her.

Sarah took a while to answer but she finally did "I am sorry I never meant to hurt anyone but I wanted the one that killed Felix to pay", Sarah said her head still down.

"Sarah you do know you killed Felix", Peter told her

"Yes but I wanted to make him better so he could get out of the hospital", Sarahsaid again

"Sarah, you knew that you gave him Crystal Meth. The drug you and Felix wereaddicted to and you also knew that if you gave him an overdose he wouldDIE!" Peter said annoyed that he was stuck talking to Sarah when he could be sorting things out with Leah.

About an hour later Peter arrived back at theSands and knocked on the door of number 16 the room him, Leah, Daisy and VJ were stayingin. He waited for three minutes but when he didn't get a reply he went to the front desk. "Excuse me but do you have a key for number 16?" Peter asked the woman at the front desk. The woman didn't say anything but handed Peter a gold shiny key. When Peter got into the room the first thing that caught his attention was a piece of paper;

_Dear Peter,_

_I have left the hotel and I am staying at Sally and Flynn's tonight and VJ and Daisy will be with me. Tomorrow I'll rent a caravan from Beth and stay in it for as long as I need. If you need to talk to me my mobile will be on but that doesn't mean i'll answer it. Basically I'll be out and about in Summer Bay it's my home and I can't leave it. I'm sorry, you can have the house in the city. I'll get my old job back here and eventually buy a house. I can't live with someone who keeps a secret for so long. I'll be in the Bay forever maybe I'll see you around._

_Leah_

_(Daisy and VJ X)_

Peter read Leah's note through again and again he was stunned. He knew it, he knew if he told her about Vinnie she'd leave him. Peter then saw a silver ring shining on the bedside table it was Leah's wedding ring! Peter grabbed his keys and headed for the door he was going to find Leah...

**HI! I just want to **

**say thanks to Starlet-girl**

**for being my first reviewer**

**thnx so much**

**Chlo-Lou**

**x**


	5. Heartbreak for the Bakers

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Five_

"I know it's not as great as the Sands but at least the foods ok", Sally said laughing as she set up the spare room in her house for Leah and Daisy. "Is it ok if VJ shares with Pippa?" Sally asked best friend.

"Fine", Leah answered. Leah and Sally had been talking about for the last hour about Peter and his confession the night before.

"So will VJ start school here?" Flynn asked listening into the girls' conversation.

"Oh god I didn't even think of that! When's half term?" Leah asked Sally, who would know since she's a teacher.

"Monday so he won't be missing any school for two weeks. Maybe you could sort something out with Barry and try and get him a place at Pippa's school", Sally suggested.

"Yeah. Ok I'll do that tomorrow", Leah began "But first I've got to see Alf, to get my old job back and then pick up Daisy and VJ".

Twenty minutes later Leah found herself on the doorstep of Kirsty and Kane's. Her chat with Alf had gone well and she started work again tomorrow.

"Hey Leah I was just feeding VJ do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Kirsty answered the door and asked Leah.

"Thank you that'd be great", Leah answered. Leah sat herself down on the sofa while Kirsty put the kettle on.

"So Leah are you ok? I mean why did VJ and Daisy stay longer, not that I mind of course", Kirsty asked curiously.

"Well um I um well me and Peter...", Leah started but didn't quite finish and she broke down into tears

"Aw Leah! What's wrong? What's happened between you and Peter?" Kirsty asked her friend.

"We've um well I have I've left him", Leah explained trying to hold back the tears and get a hold of herself.

Kirsty stared in disbelief but also knew Leah was serious "Oh Leah I'm so sorry what happened did you guys have a fight?" Kirsty asked.

"No he told me something", Leah started "I knew he'd been keeping a secret for a long time, and it wasn't until last night that I had the courage to ask him", Leah paused but then started talking again "He said that um, that Vinnie was his cousin"

"That's not too bad", Kirsty said not understanding why Leah left him for that.

"No Kirst that's not the worst part um, Vinnie is still alive", Leah explained, Kirsty gasped "Yeah I know he said he saw him a few years ago in a witness protection program meeting, basically Vinnie's undercover", Leah stopped. Kirsty shook her head if Kane had kept something like that from her she would have done exactly the same thing as Leah. "He was also at mine and Vinnie's wedding at the back though and that's why I recognised him", Leah said tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"So where will you stay in the city? With your parents? Or are you gonna move back here?" Kirsty asked

"Here, me and the kids will move here and Peter will get the house in the city", Leah explained her future to Kirsty.

"Where are you going to stay in the meantime the Sands or what?" Kirsty asked

"Well tonight we'll stay at Sal and Flynn's and then tomorrow i'll rent a van from Beth for the meantime and then when i've got enough money, eventually buy a house", Leah explained wiping her eyes with a tissue. Kirsty and Leah discussed Leah's moving plans and job and also how unfair Peter had been about not telling Leah sooner about Vinnie. They also arranged for Kirsty to look after Daisy (and VJ in the holidays)while Leah worked and to pick VJ up from school after the holidays. Leah was starting to feel a little happier knowing that her friends were there to support her.

* * *

Peter stood outside Sally and Flynn's house and knocked loudly on the door. 

**_"COMING!"_**, Sally shouted whilst putting down her cup of coffee and newspaper. She opened the door and saw a familiar face standing there. "Peter, can I help?" Sally asked Peter normally.

"Yes, Sally look please let me in I really need to talk to Leah", he said desperately.

"Well that's a shame because she doesn't want to speak to you".

"Please just let me in", Peter asked again

"You've got no reason to come in Leah's not here", Sally said still standing at the door.

"Then why's her jacket here?" Peter asked

"Look she's staying here tonight but she's popped out for a minute", Sally said

"Thanks", Peter said and ran off to look for Leah.

Sally sighed and then saw Leah walk through the surgery "I just saw Peter what was he doing here", Leah asked whilst taking VJ's jacket off and hanging it up in Sally's cupboard.

"He's looking for you he says you need to talk", Sally said whilst making VJ and Pippa a glass of pineapple juice each.

"Well why doesn't he just call?" Leah asked herself whilst checking her mobile. "No wonder I haven't heard it, it's on silent", Leah said to herself "Six missed calls from Peter! Maybe he does really want to talk.", Leah told Sally.

"Send him a text and tell him you'll meet him on the beach in half an hour", Sally instructed.

Leah did exactly that and put;

**_Meet me on the beach in half an hour if you're that desperate to talk. Leah._**

And about two minutes later a relieved Peter put;

**_Thanks I'll see you there Peter._**

Leah was earlier than Peter and sat on the beach watching Noah try to teach Tammy how to surf whilst Claire swam on her own. Once in a while Leah couldn't help letting out a silent giggle as Tammy wasn't as good at surfing as Noah wanted her to be. Noah stepped out of the sea and sat beside Leah Tammy and Claire next to him.

"Hey!" Noah said

"Oh hi Noah", Leah said back.

"Hayles told me what happened between you and Peter, it can't be true right? I mean Vinnie can't be alive", Noah said.

"No it's true um Peter's known for the last six years", Leah explained to Noah.

Peter then walked up behind the two friends and Noah left with his two daughters to let Leah and Peter talk. For a while they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"Leah you do know I'm sorry", Peter said, breaking the silence between them.

"Where have you been all day? I mean i've had half the bay out looking for you", Leah told him.

"I was at my meeting with Sarah and Michelle I told you that last night remember?" Peter said trying to jog his wife's memory.

"Right you told me that last night, when you also told me my 'late' husband was still alive", Leah said, depressed.

"Leah, I", Peter began

"Don't! Peter, just don't! Don't say you're sorry. Don't give me one of your lame excuses. Don't tell methat you werescared of the consequences.Just don't! I am so sick of you saying sorry. Texting me, phoning me. Goingto **_Sally's_**. Coz Peter Ijust can't take it anymore",Leah shouted to Peter's surprise.

"What else was I supposed to do? Huh? You left a note saying you were going tolivein Summer BayFor**_ever _**andleft you wedding ring on the bedside table. What did you expect meto do go back to the house and throw a party? Come on Leah you're smarter than that you should've known I was going to call", Peter argued back.

"Peter, youknew that my husband,VJ's father was alive for **_Six _**years and you didn't once tell me in our five yearsof marriage how do you think that makes me **_feel? _**Look you can have the house in the city ok?" Leah said shouting again.

"Leah, ok. I get it were over. But pleaseI mean you've gotta let me see my kids, Daisy and VJ please", Peter begged.

"Look Peter I'm not stoppingyou from seeing the kids ok? We'll sort something out when i've got a van", Leah told him.

"So, are we getting a divorce or seperation?" Peter asked hoping that they could get back together, somehow.

"Peter we don't know what going to happen. But. For the meantime though, I think we're just going to haveto be seperated", Leah said shutting her eyes so tears wouldn't come out.

"Leah"

"Peter, I've said how I feel andwhat I want. I'm not stopping you from seeingDaisy or VJ ok? We're going to seperate for a while", Leah told him.

"Ok! So um what about your stuff, clothes and all the kids' things?" Peter asked.

"I'll sort something out and come and get it anyway Sally'scooking dinner so i'd better get there so um bye until I see you again", Leah said awkwardly.

"Yeah bye Leah".

Leah walked up the hill towards Sally and Flynn's and left a heartbroken Peter on the beach.

Peter got out his red siemens mobile and dialled a number

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said

"Hey it's Pete listen, I'm going need your help have you got a spare room? I'm gonna need somewhere to crash for a couple of days", Peter said to the 'annoynomous' caller.


	6. She's back and She's 'Sorry!

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Six_

"Thanks mate I really appreciate it", Peter said whilst dragging his suitcase through the front door.

"No problem man, so where's Leah and the kids?" Dan Baker, Peter's brother asked whilst helping Peter unload his car.

"Long story mate I'll tell you and Sam later", Peter said, breathless.

Dan still lived in Summer Bay but a bit further away from the palace, the beach house, diner and so on. Dan lived with his fiancee', Sam and they were due to get married in a couple of months. Sam worked regular shifts at Gym 'n' Tonic, Jesse's bar and Dan was now the counsellor at Summer Bay Junior School. Peter decided he needed his family to talk to about his and Leah's seperation and Dan and Sam were the closet family he had.

"Oh hi Peter! I didn't expect for you to arrive so soon. Sorry I won't be here tonight i'm working so um see you later Dan! And we'll catch up tomorrow ok Pete? See you guys bye!" Sam gave Dan a quick peck on the cheek and Peter a hug before leaving for work in her black jaguar. Peter thought Dan was so lucky to have a girl like Sam. But anyway Dan was younger than him and didn't need kids and marriage just yet. Sam had first of all gone out with Kim but they split up when Kim met his sister, Briget and started hanging out more with her instead of Sam, Sam got jealous and dumped him.

* * *

**_Monday_**

The next more when Dani woke up her heart was pounding as was her head. She had, had a terrible nightmare about Sarah of course. Dani was single and was scared she would have nobody to protect her if Sarah does a runner again. She went down into the kitchen and found Robbie sitting on a chair reading a science book, Tasha by the cooker frying some eggs and Kim sitting on the kitchen counter eating a slice of toast.

"Morning Dan! I'm just frying some eggs how many do ya want one? two? or three?" Tasha asked whilst giving Robbie his eggs and toast.

"Oh um none for me thanks Tash I'll grab something at work", Dani said whilst reading through her post.

"Dani it's Monday you never work Monday's",Kim pointed out

"Right", Dani said not really concentrating as she was reading a letter from her mum.

_Dear Dani,_

_Sorry we haven't called you in so long sweetheart but we've just come back from a cruise in the carribean! I loved it the food was amazing, the weather was fantastic and so were the people. Your father of course hated the hot whether but thought the rest of it was alright! I talked to Kirsty yesterday and she told me all about Detective Baker's announcement. You do know that you can come and stay with us anytime. But apparently you needn't worry as Michelle will be with Sarah Lewis at all times. I haven't really got much more news hope work is ok! And good luck not that you need it I just want to make sure your safe call me soon._

_All Our Love_

_Mum & Dad_

_X_

Dani's eyes watered, it was so sweet of her parent's to write a letter like that. When her mum and dad had first got back together she didn't support them at all. But now it was the best thing ever. She hated it when her mum had to writeon herbirthday card _mum and David _and her dad sent her another signed _Dad and Beth _but now it was back to normal her mum and dad. Dani gave in and had an egg no way was she going to let Sarah Lewis win.

* * *

"Noah are you sure you're ready to go to work? I mean Sarah's arriving today and what if you see her at lunch?" Hayley said worrying 

"Hayles it's cool ok? I'm not letting Sarah Lewis walk all over me I'm Noah Lawson i'm a tough guy!" Noah joked.

"Ok just be careful", Hayley said

"Hayles stop worrying if you really want me to I'll call you when i'm on my break", Noah said.

"Thanks i'd really like that", Hayley said smiling

"Cool are you ok now?" Noah asked

"Yes! Now go before you're late for work!" Hayley said pushing him out of the door. It was the school holidays so Tammy and Claire were off school and at the moment upstairs in their bedrooms.In the holidays Noah worked part days at the diner just to help Alf out.Hayley started cleaning but suddenly memories of Sarah appeared in her mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"Now all I want is for the person who killed Felix to step forward and all of this will be over".Sarah pulled a chair and sat down "You've got 30 minutes and if no one steps up i'll start shooting" "And i'll start with the girls first". WhenSarah saidthat Haley remembered Noah holding tightly onto her and whispering that he loved her. "Tick tock tick tock". Those words made Haley shiver if ever she heard them pictures of Sarah came into her head. "SARAH WAIT!".Haley started to cry Noah was such a good person and was willing to give up his life for Dani, Kirsty, Leah, Sally and herself he was so brave and Haley wished she was too._

**_End of Flashback_**

Hayley started to cry Sarah was coming back, _back to the bay _she knew she wouldn't ever be able to handle it. She's want to scream and shout whenever she saw her but Hayley heard what Peter said _'If you don't act normal around her you might just give her some ideas'_. Hayley stopped crying she had to control herself if she wanted to keep her family and friends safe.

* * *

"Right Sarah here we are home sweet home", Michelle said opening the front door of her and Sarah's new house. "So what do you think? It's nice isn't it?" Michelle asked whilst turning down the heating as it was an incredibly hot day. 

"It definitely beats a prison cell", Sarah said walking around the living room "It's really homely so I guess it's pretty nice", Sarah said.

"Well Sarah I think we should un-pack and then I think we should start making our way around town,start appologising to those people you said you wanted to say sorry to in the Counselling", Michelle said.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea", Sarah said with what Michelle couldn't tell was a smile or a smirk on her face.

* * *

Dani was sorting out her CDs in her room when there was a knock at the palace door. Dani and Robbie were the only ones home and Robbie was reading again anyway so Dani decided to answer the door. 

"I'll get it!" Dani said running down the stairs. She opened the blue door and to her amazement saw Sarah Lewis and a blonde haired woman standing at the door.

Michelle spoke first "Hello you must be Danielle Sutherland, I'm Michelle Rain can we come in? Sarah has go something she would like to say to you if that's s alright?".

Dani badly wanted to say know but was kind of interested what Sarah had to say and she remembered what Peter siad and let Sarah and Michelle in.

Sarah began saying sorry to Dani and how her time in jail had made her realise how horrible she'd been made Dani wasn't listening just having memories.

_**Flashback**_

_'Actually Felix is dead', Sarah said in the palace living room Dani remebered her and Scottgasping _

_'Now I don't know which one of you two killed him coz it's murder', Sarah said smiling_

_'But it's not the cops you've got to worry about... it's me!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Dani remembered that was the moment where it all began. The blackmail, the hostage, the Victim counselling. She was so mad at Sarah. But she had to play it cool. Dani decided she was going to play the 'friend' instead of the 'enemy'.

* * *

Peter sat in a booth in the diner staring at Leah. How could she look so happy? They'd been seperated for a day and already her and Colleen were laughing. Peter then thought about himself _A saddo, a loser, a loner. _Peter realised he didn't really know many people in Summer Bay after six years of living there! He definitely was a loser! 

In the kitchen of the diner Leah looked at Peter. She wanted so much to go over to him and tell him that she loved him and they could get back together again but she couldn't. Vinnie was alive! She couldn't really just forget that and the fact that Peter had kept it from her.She felt happy without him, free and just better. Earlier on she went to the caravan park and rented a van from Beth for the next three months hopefully by then she could at least afford a flat. In the meantime she was just going to be happy, stay positive and she didn't really want VJ suspecting anything.

* * *

Sarah appologised to everybody:

Peter

Dani

Hayley and Noah

Leah

Scott (She phoned him)

Jesse

Kirsty and Kane

Sally and Flynn

Nearly everyone in the bay. But Peter still had a couple of doubts was all this too good to be true could Sarah really be sorry?


	7. Guilt, Strength and Discoveries

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Seven_

Josie Russell stepped out of the cab with her three suitcases walked along the beach. She had been staying with her dead cousin's son, Dylan Russell for the last four months. But finally she was back in Summer Bay the place she had made home, five years ago. Josie smiled as she saw Tammy and Claire in the sea with Hayley, and who wasNoah surfing nearby. Josie decided to go to her favourite place in Summer Bay, the rock pool. It was the first place she went to when she arrived in Summer Bay, her cousin's other child, Tasha had taken her there and she always remembered the taste and smell of sea salt in the air. Josie sat on an enormous rock by herself and all was silent, except for the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. She didn't feel all that happy she felt, lonely. She just wished she had a family. Tasha and Dylan were great but she wanted somebody closer to talk to. Angie wasn't the best example of a wonderful cousin but that was all she used to have. Josie always carried guilt around with her. But the reason? She'd never tell a soul.

* * *

Jade took the ladder and climbed up into the loft. She wanted to get a couple of photographs out of their of her, Dani and Kirsty. It was full of dust which wasn't very good for her asthma. Boxes full of junk labelled 'Photos of Maddie and Henry' and 'School Reports from 1999' but then she came across a smaller box which was labelled **_Birth Certificates and Old Passports Must Keep! _**Jade opened the brown box and saw about seven birth certificates. The first one she came across was a copy of Kim's. 

**Name: **_Kim Hyde_

**Mother: **_Jenna Hyde_

**Father: **_Barry Hyde_

Jade then came acrossa certificate which both belonged to her and her adoption papers. The certificate was given to Rhys and Shelley and the adoption papers were given to Beth and Hyde.

**Name: **_Jade Sutherland_

**Mother: **_Shelley Sutherland_

**Father**_: Rhys Sutherland_

Jade had been switched at birth and six years ago she and Kirsty who she thought was her twin found out. Jade kept her birth certificate from the DeGroots in a box in her room. The adoption papers said;

_Mr. Barry Hyde and Mrs. Beth Hyde you are now the official guardians of Miss. Jade Sutherland. Jade now has seven siblings from both of your families. Her brothers are:_

_Kim Hyde_

_Robbbie Hunter_

_Scott Hunter_

_Henry Hunter_

_And her sisters are:_

_Kit Hunter_

_Matilda Hunter_

_Briget Hyde_

Jade then picked up the last piece of paper left in the box it was Briget's birth certificate. Jade gasped as she saw who Briget's mother was she was totally shocked. _Poor Briget! _Being brought up by someone like her. She probably didn't pay Briget any attention. No wonder Briget didn't tell anybody who she was. Jade thought for a minute she couldn't tell anybody, not even Briget that she knew.

* * *

Josie sat in a booth at the diner looking around, all the familiar faces looking so happy with their children and all she could feel was guilt and lonliness. 

"What can I get you?" Leah asked Josie wanting to know what she wanted to eat.

"Leah? Oh I haven't seen you in years how's VJ? And your baby Poppy is that her name? Or Rose? I remember she's got the name of a flower", Josie said laughing

"Yeah! Good try Josie her name's Daisy", Leah said laughing with Angie's look-a-like

"That's it Daisy! Now why don't you join me for lunch? I mean we've got so much to catch up on", Josie said

"Well i'll um see if Alf will let me have my break and then of course! Of course i'll join you!" Leah said

Leah asked Alf if she could have a break to talk to Josie for a bit and he of course said yes. Leah smiled at Josie. When she first moved to the bay everyone just thought the worst of her. They all thought that she was just like her cousin, Angie, a psycho who was out to ruin everybody's lives. But Josie wasn't like that at all she was a warm-hearted kind woman, or so everyone thought.

"So what's been happening? Are you moving back?"Josie asked whilst sipping her cappouchino.

"Well yes, but not with Peter we're having a temporary seperation", Leah explained, she was over her crying stage and felt alot stronger that she had before.

"Oh, Leah that's terrible where are you living? Not in a vanI hope? Because if you are you're more than welcome to come and live with me down the road. I'm moving back today", Josie explained sympathising for Leah

"You're not serious are you? I mean i'd love to live with you but where do you live? And are you sure I mean VJ and Daisy will need a room and so will I and you will too", Leah said going on.

"Leah, don't worry about the rooms. I had an extension and I live in your old house! I'll have my room, You'll have yours, VJ'll have his and Daisy will have hers and there will still be a guest room!" Josie told Leah, excitedly.

Leah smiled and agreed to live with Josie. It was only temporary and it was better than avan or living with Peter. Josie smiled too. Leah was a lovely person and Josie was happy to help her out. And maybe she wouldn't be so lonely, having a roomate and some kids around her and possibly the guilt just might wear off.

**_Authors Note: So why is Josie so guilty and what secret does she have? And Jade is now another person who knows who Briget's mother is, who is she? All will be revealed in Chapter eight! _**

**_I know it was short but the next one will be longer Keep telling me what you think_**

**_Chlo-Lou_**

**_x_**


	8. The three flashbacks and Briget's Mother

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Eight_

Briget walked down the beach carrying her sandals in her hand. She was thinking about the family she had in Summer Bay. Her brothers, Kim and Robbie. Her step-mum, Beth, her dad it was the best family she had ever had and she wanted it to stay that way. But she couldn't help wondering what she'd be doing if she was still living with her mum in the city. She did love her mum but she just hated the life she gave her, arguments. Her mum loved her more than anything but she abbandoned her and ran off. Briget remembered the argument before her mum left

**_Flashback One_**

_'Why are you ruining my life?' Briget screamed_

_'Ruining? You really think that is what I intend to dobecause Honey if you think I ruin your life you haven't seen nothing yet!'_

_'What?'_

_'Bridge, honey I love you and I care about you just give me one more chance to prove to you that I care'_

_'No'_

_'Sweetie what do you mean no? I mean this is your home you've got nowhere else to go'_

_'I'm going to stay with Melissa and her mum, they've invited me to come and live with them until I'm eighteen'_

_'And then what? Huh? You'll come back and we can be a family again right'_

_'No mum. You had your chance and you blew it. I'm sixteen years old. And when i'm eighteen and I leave Melissa's i'm gonna find my dad'_

_'Briget no! I'm your mother and you'll do as I say'_

_'No mum! Just let me go, coz if you don't I will hate you for the rest of my life. And i'll never speak to you again'_

_'Briget' 'Ok just go. Go before I change my mind. But Bridge I want you to no that I will always love you'_

_'Mum I have and I will always love you too. But your job is just way too important to you than I am ok? So good luck for the future alright? And one day, when i'm ready i'll call you'_

_'Bye honey'_

_**End of Flashback One**_

Briget always remembered that moment when she saw her mum for the last time. She hadn't got round to calling her and she probably never would. Knowing her mothershe was probably living in America in a 4,000000 mansion with servants. But her mother was kind and she loved Briget so much but she didn't really know how to handle teenage girls and Briget had a better life at Melissa's. Briget only lived with Melissa for two years but it was one of the best two years of her life. Briget then remembered the first time she met her father.

**_Flashback Two_**

_Briget walked into his office at the school._

_'Excuse me are you Barry?'_

_'Yes whose asking'_

_'I'm Briget, Hyde'_

_'Your not'_

_'Yes i'm her daughter'_

_'My goodness you're so grown up how old are you?'_

_'Twenty. I turn twenty one in May'_

_'Of course!'_

_'Well umso are you living in Summer Bay?'_

_'Only at the Sands nowhere special'_

_'Alone? Or is your mother with you?'_

_'I don't live with her anymore. She, well I have lived with friends since I was sixteen'_

_'You left her?'_

_'She didn't want me'_

_'Aw. Well Briget I'm never going to let you go again'._

**_End of Flashback Two_**

Briget smiled everybody thought the worst of Barry. They all thought he was a horrible, unreasonable headmaster. But he wasn't he was her dad and she loved him. Briget then remembered the first time she met Kim, how happy he was that he had a sister.

**_Flashback Three_**

_'Kim, there's someone i'd like you to meet', Barry said_

_Briget walked into Beth's living room, wearing a santa hat_

_'This is your half sister, Briget'_

_'Merry Christmas Kim', Briget smiled_

_Kim laughed and hugged his half sister_

_**End of Flashback Three**_

She remembered that was the first time she met Jade, Robbie, Beth and Kim her brand new family. How was her mum doing? Was she alive? Dead? Happy? Briget felt so sad and guilty each mothers day knowing that she'd never be able to give a mother's day card again. But she would be able to give a fathers day card. She remembered the look her mum had on her face when she told her she was leaving. She was hurt and extremeley heartbroken. She knew her mum wasn't a failure of a mother deep down, she just wasn't Briget's ideal role model. Briget felt the city could never be a real home. Small towns and villages like Summer Bay were the best places to live and make as your home. Briget had a family here and that was the most important thing to her, knowing that she was loved and looked after. Beth may not be her biological mother, but she felt comfortable around her and she could talk to her about _anything. _Beth loved Briget too and thought of her as one of her own kids. Robbie and Kim sometimes forgot that they were step-brothers and had an older sister who bossed them about.

* * *

"So this is it home!" Josie said smiling and introducing Leah to her new and improved house. 

"Wow! Josie you've had a lot of changes done here", Leah said happily

"Yes so what do you think better than before?" Josie asked

"Well yeah I guess it's just a weird for me. I mean it's nice but it's different you know", Leah said feeling awkward.

"Leah I get it, now why don't you start setting up your room and I'llgoand buydinner. How does an indian sound?" Josie asked

"Perfect", Leah smiled.

* * *

Briget sat on the sand cross-legged. She was thinking again about her mum. For some strange reason she felt as though she was nearer than before but had no idea why she felt this way. Briget stood up and started throwing stones in the sea. She was trying to see how far she could get them to go. But still thinking of her mother...

* * *

Josie decided to take a short cut to town and walked along the beach. The wind was blowing hard and her hair was flying all over the place. She took off her trainers and walked barefoot against the hot sand. Her bright blue nail varnish was visible from minutes away. It was a very windy day but extremley hot too. Josie loved this weather, boiling hot with a cold breeze. She was glad Leah liked the house and hoped that the three of them settled in quickly. A part of her felt relaxed and happy but she always had a part of her filled with guilt and worry.

* * *

Briget continued to throw stones in the sea watch them dissapear into the wet sand at the bottom. She looked at the time and decided to stay at the beach for at least ten more minutes.

* * *

Josie walked faster along the beach and saw whom she thought was Tasha throwing stones in the sea.

"Tasha!" Josiecalled out

The girl throwing stones turned around

"MUM!"

"Briget!" Josie said to her.


	9. Dani's Act and Briget's Past

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Nine_

"Mum? What? How. How did you find me here? Did Kristen tell you where I was?" Briget asked

"Briget sweetie! No I haven't talked to Kristen since you were I dunno fifteen. But how did you find me?" Josie said

"Me find you? Mum I live here and I have lived here for the last two months", Briget explained

"Well honey, i've lived here for the last five years. But i've been away for four months, staying with Dylan your well third cousin!" Briget said laughing

"So you mean to say that everyone knows who you are? Kim? Robbie? Jade? Beth?" Briget questioned"

"Of course they do, although I haven't seen them in a while", Josie said

"Uh I don't believe this!" Briget said moodily

"So where are you living? And you must have a job right?" Josie asked, sitting beside her daughter on the beach

"I'm living with dad, Beth and Jade, my sister. And i'm a receptionist at Flynn's surgery", Briget explained

"Oh lovely, and of course, you have brothers and sisters now, Kim, Robbie, Jade, Matilda, Henry, Kit and Scott", Josie smiled

"I'm sorry I never called,I was thinking about doing it today but here you are, I don't need to", Briget said with half a smile.

"Briget I was wondering, now we both live in Summer Bay, can we possibly be friends?" Josie asked her daughter

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt", Briget said with a full smile

"Oh thank you so much Bridge i'll never mess this mother thing up, so are you ready to tell people?" Josie asked

"Yeah, i'll tell my friends later and you can tell yours", Briget explained, standing upand putting her sanals back on

"So do you want to meet your other third cousin? Tasha?" Josie asked

"Tasha? Tasha's my cousin I don't believe this", Briget laughed

"Well you do look similar, I just can't believe nobody even thought you could be related", Josie said, walking with the daughter she thought she'd lost forever

"So, what's up with you mum? Are you married? Kids? Still work as a you know?" Briget asked

"Oh no I gave that job upa long time ago, and i'm Tasha's guardian, not married and me and Jesse own the bar together!" Josie said smiling

"Oh? So your Jesse's partner in Gym 'n' Tonic?" Briget said smiling

"Yes, oh dear! Look at the time! Um Bridge sorry! I've got to go to the shops quickly and buy some dinner look give me your mobile number and i'll call you late, maybe we could meet up tomorrow?" Josie asked, hoping her daughter would let her see her again

"Sure here you go", Briget said giving Josie her house and mobile number and Josie giving Briget hers "So you call me and maybe we can meet up at the bar when i've finished work", Briget said to her mum

"Excellent", Josie agreed.

* * *

Josie arrived back home twenty minutes later, carrying bags of food 

"Oh? You were a long time", Leah said whilst helping Josie carry the bags into the house

"Yes well I ran into someone on the way", Josie said whilst turning the cooker on

"Oh? Who?" Leah asked

"Um well Leah you're the first person i've told in Summer Bay but I have a daughter, her name's Briget Hyde", Josie told her smiling

"Briget? Oh I ran into her at the surgery earlier, you know I thought she looked a bit like Tasha", Leah laughed

"Yeah? I guess she does but it's the first time i've seen her in years, andi'm really happy she's living here", Josie said

"Yeah, well you two must have the same taste, living in Summer Bay", Leah said laughing.

Josie nodded her head and smiled, maybe her and Briget were more alike than they both thought. She never would have thought she'd see her daughter again, but now she had, she wasn't going to mess this up at all.

* * *

"Sarah? Are you alright? Do you want to watch a film with me?" Michelle asked

"No i'm bored, can we go to that bar whatever in tonic", Sarah said sarcastically

"Gym 'n' tonic? Of course! I'll go and get my bag and we can go in ten minutes", Michelle said excitedly.

Ten minutes later the two women arrived at Jesse and Josie's bar. Lots of familiar faces were there such as Leah and Josie, Peter and Dan, Dani and Tasha and Kim and Robbie and Hayley and Noah. Sam and Jesse were of course working behind the bar. When Sarah entered the room all eyes were on her much to her happiness, as she loved the attention.

"Sarah! Why don't you join us?" Dani asked Sarah to everyone's dismay

"Dan? What are you doing? Do you not remember that this is the girl that accused you of killing her boyfriend and held a gun to your head", Hayley said

"Hayles, guys just play along ok?" Dani said

Sarah and Michelle grabbed two chairs and sat with Hayley, Noah, Kim, Tasha, Robbie and Dani.

"So Sarah, how are you settling in?" Noah asked her whilst sipping his coke

Sarah didn't answer but just stared "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sarah started "I mean i've been so cruel to all of you".

"Sarah, we know you've had it rough too and we just want you to fit in and know that we know you've had it bad", Dani said

"But I stole your gun", Sarah said pointing to Tasha "I threatened to kill you", she said pointing to Haley "And"

Dani interrupted Sarah "Sarah we understand that you're sorry ok?"

Sarah half smiled, she couldn't believe this was the same girl talking to her than the one that she tied up, screaming in the Palace. "Thank you"

Over in another booth sat Leah and Josie discussing Briget and Josie's past

"So she left at _sixteen _and you hadn't heard from her since today?" Leah asked shocked "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I don't know Leah, but i've regretted it ever since", Josie said "But at least now I know that she wants to see me", Josie now smiled

"I know but still I would never have let VJ or Daisy go at sixteen", Leah said

"I guess it's different when you're on your own".

Leah didn't answer but saw Peter, laughing and joking with Dan, could they ever get back together? Leah didn't think so, she couldn't trust him. But one thing was for sure, she could never face Vinnie again.

* * *

"I can't believe you invited Sarah to come over with us I mean she's a psycho not our friend", Robbie said

"Hey! Come on you would have done exactly the same thing and besides you lot heard what Peter said act normal around her", Dani told him

"Yeah exactly act normal not weird", Robbie argued back

"Look, what would you rather Sarah be your friend or Sarah be your murderer?" Dani asked

"Ok fine you win", Robbie said, giving up and going upstairs.

Dani sat in the kitchen alone thinking about Sarah. She wasn't really her friend at all, what she had done tonight was an act. She hated Sarah more than anything and she was only being friendly to protect her and her family and friends. She just hoped that sort of act was good enough to work.

**Authors Note: Hope you liked that! And finding out a bit more about Dani's plan for Sarah! And a bit more about Josie and Briget**

**Please keep R&R**

**Chlo-Lou**


	10. A Good Ending, A Bad Ending and A Wonder

_Home and Away Uncovered Secrets and Psychos_

_Chapter Ten_

Hayley and Dani sat on the rocks at the rock pool talking. It was Thursday and every Thursday morning they got together and discussed the latest things at the rock pool. Today Sarah was their main topic but they talked a bit about Peter and Leah too.

"So do you reckon they'll get back together?" Dani asked Hayley whilst watching the waves move

"No I don't, I mean Leah has already moved in withJosie she's serious about it", Hayley said

"What do you mean?" Dani asked confused

"If this was only temporary Leah would have stayed with Irene or Sally or at the sands, butshe moved _all_of her stuff into Josie's, they splitting up I can tell", Hayley said

"Since when did you become the date doctor?" Dani said laughing

"Always have been, Dani Sutherland I see a bright future ahead for you", Hayley said joking around

Dani laughed "Seriously, though do you really think they'll split up?" Dani asked again

"Well yes", Hayley said again

The girls continued to talk and laugh for the rest of the morning

* * *

At Sarah's Michelle was cooking a special lunch for the two of them 

"What's the occasion?" Sarah asked interested

"Well you've made some friends, which shows improvement", Michelle said happily

"Thanks Michelle, so what are we having?" Sarah asked nosing around the kitchen

"Ah it's a sursprise and I think maybe you should invite Danielle and Hayley for being so kind", Michelle said

"Sure and it's Dani not Danielle", Sarah told her

"Ok sorry!" Michelle laughed

Michelle hoped Dani's kindness and friendship with Sarah was real and not just an act.

* * *

Leah continued to serve hungry customers at the diner. It had been their busiest morning all week and Leah was getting extremley tired. Peter walked into the room and sat at a table with Dan and Sam. Leah went into the diner's kitchen at the back for a seconde so they wouldn't think she was watching them. Leah had made her decision about Peter, if she was going to stay with him or not. She'd have to talk to him in privately as she didn't want Dan, Sam and other customers watching. Leah walked up to their table and began to speak "Before I take your orders can I talk to you for a second Peter? In private" 

"Sure", Peter said knowing what Leah was going to talk about

The couple walked to the kiosk and sat at a table "Peter i've made a decision about what's going to happen", Leah paused

"Ok", Peter said crossing his fingers

"I've decided that, um, that I can't stay with you anymore", Leah said quickly to get it over and done with

"Oh, Ok, but Leah can I just ask you something? Why?" Peter asked heartbroken

"I just can't deal with you knowing that Vinnie was alive for all these years i'm sorry", Leah said

"Ok well I guess this is um, goodbye", Peter said softly

"Of course it's not Peter, we can still be friends but in a little while, not yet i'm not ready", Leah explained

"I understand"

"Ok well I'd better get back to work", Leah said

"Yeah see you"

Peter watched Leah walk off back to the diner. He couldn't believe that his marriage was over. But there was no point in hassaling Leah about it. He had to stay strong, if he could. It was the end of a very happy five years with Leah Patterson, she was no longer Mrs Baker.

* * *

Josie sat at a table in the bar waiting for Briget. She was picking nervously at her nails. What if she'd been set up? What if Briget wasn't really meeting her there? Jesse saw her anxiety and told her not to worry. Five minutes later Briget came running in 

"Sorry mum, Flynn was really busy today so I gave him extra help", Briget explained breathless

"That's alright sweetheart just catch your breath and then we can order", Josie said

"Oh! Right i'm ok now! I just ran from the surgery to here", Briget explained

Josie raised her eyebrows "What? You ran all the way from the surgery to here? Don't you have a car?" Josie asked

"Mum I work weekdays at a doctors surgery, I'm saving up", Briget explained

"Don't tell me your father makes you pay rent to stay with him?" Josie asked annoyed with Hyde if he did

"No of course not, but I do buy clothes and accseries", Briget said winking

"Of course! We should shop together", Josie suggested

"Sounds great!" Briget agreed

"So Bridge I was wondering and this is totally your choice, if you wanted to come and live with me", Josie asked

"Mum, i'm sorry but i'm really happy with dad and Beth and Jade", Briget said hoping her mum wouldn't be too mad

"I understand"

"But maybe one day i'll come and live with you", Briget said smiling

"Really?"

"Absouloutely"

Josie smiled, the biggest smile ever. Finally, after five or more years she had found her daughter. The thing that was the most important ever. She had learnt that a child was the best thing that could happen to you. Better than a job or a house. She hoped Briget felt the same. And knew that Josie loved her with all her heart.

* * *

"Thanks for coming", Michelle smiled and winked at Dani 

"No problem", Dani said worriedly and anxiously.

She felt a bit guilty. Did Michelle take her seriously? No! She can't. Maybe she believed that Dani wanted Sarah to be her friend.

"Hi Dani! We're having Pasta", Sarah explained

"Sarah! Don't ruin the surprise", Michelle said

"Sorry!" Sarah said rolling her eyes, Dani gave out a fake laugh

"Right girls pasta's almost done so sit done and begin"

Dani took a seat at the dining room table and started to eat. She was quite impressed with Michelle's cooking skills as was Sarah.

"So what did you think? And truthfully", Michelle asked Sarah and Dani when everyone had finished their meals.

"Great Michelle", Sarah said

"YesThank You it was lovely", Dani told her

"No thank youDani for being such a kind friendto Sarah, she really appreciates it aftereverything she put you through", Michelle said whilst washing up.

Dani gave an unconvincing smile. Was Sarah really sorry? She couldn't be it was totally out of character. Or had jail taught her something? Dani knew how tough it was, being there herself. All her and the rest of Summer Bay's residents could do was wonder. Wonder what life had planned for them around the corner. None of them knew what the future held. They just had to hold on tight and wait and see...

**Authors Note: How was that?**

**I hope you liked the story!**

**Tell me what you thought of the whole thing!**

**Chlo-Lou**


End file.
